Don't Tell Me What I Can't Handle
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Alexis Cobb is taken by HYDRA due to her abilities involving the human mind and memories as well as being able to heal people through manipulating their brains. Unspeakable horrors are done to her can two very broken people heal one another or will The Winter Solider resurface long enough to lose his Memory forever? Rating will change to M.
1. Taken

A/N: I posted the first chapter last night from my mobile and I noticed on my read through that my phone took some auto-correct prilvages and I wanted to add to it. I've written drabbles longer than this and I am very unhappy with it. So here's to hoping that I can please myself a little more all though I may not be able to get it too much longer. Also I want to warn you. Slow build, lots of character interaction, lots of triggers and smutt later one as well as strong language rating will in crease. I will also post if trigger warnings apply in the author's note. So please read and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Alexis Cobb had had a hard day at work. On Monday's she normally saw two to three clients that had been making great progress under her therapy but not today. She had to do complete emergency intake on a new patient that had just been released from the hospital that would require intense treatment. The girl was fourteen years old and had just been brought back to the states after being sold in a sex ring when she was nine. The trauma that the girl had experienced was beyond anything she had ever dealt with before. Needless to say she was exhausted.

The young woman decided that a hot bath and a nap before her loving husband came home from work was just what she needed. Alexis sighed with pleasure and relief as she sank into the bubble bath that she had ran herself. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to continue working in her condition. She was six months pregnant and getting bigger by the day and her work was incredibly taxing on her mentally, physically, and emotionally not to mention that while she was working with someone's mind it completely drained her of all energy. After about thirty minutes, a few chapters of her favorite book and listening to soft rock Alexis decided that it was time for that nap.

Bobby opened the front door as quietly as he could; trying not to wake his wife but Alexis had heard it anyway. She got up and slipped on her fluffy blue robe and started down the hall toward the living room to greet her husband. She could see his silhouette against the floor lamp of the living room. She smiled rubbing her belly as she started to step toward him.

Time stood still. There was so much red Bobby collapsed gasping and rasping for air. There had never been a sound of a gunshot but Alexis's husband had been shot and blood blossomed from his chest. She rushed to his side slipping in his life force before kneeling down next to him and applying pressure to the wound. He took her hand and smiled blood bubbling in his mouth. "Take care of my girls." Bobby said as his body went completely limp. All Alexis could do was nod; her tears leaving her speechless.

Adrenaline kicked in and Alexis maneuvered around to where his head was resting in her lap. She placed her fingertips on his temples calling on more strength than she ever had before and touched him everything into his mind reaching for even the smallest of tugs that he was still in there. Nothing. Not even a spark. Bobby was gone, so she did the next thing she could and began to take his memories. Their daughter would know her father even if it was through her mother.

After Alexis had finished what she had sat out to do and collected her dead partner's mind within her own; something she had only ever done once before. Alexis started to get up to go back to the bedroom to call 911 when she felt something akin to bee sting on the side of her neck and then the world went black.


	2. Dossier: Alexis

A/N: This chapter might be a little bit boring but as I previously stated I wanted to build characters and relationships as this will not be easy for our guys and I have to put our team back together after Tony and Cap tore it apart. Even the secondary characters are important. This chapter is going to focus on the Dossier of our missing girl and give you quite a bit of background info on her and I have done research into it and used liberal licences at disclosure. And no I didn't forget to mention that thing that is not in the file. If you know what I am talking about then you will find out when everyone else does. The places I mention are very real. I grew up in once of them and want to visit the other. Just as a for warning this story will be very graphic in parts in the sense of violence and sexy times later.

* * *

Tony was working in his lab at The Tower on a gift for someone when his personal cell phone rang. "God damn it." He cursed as he quickly took off his wielder's mask and gloves so that he could fight the thing out of his pocket. The name that it flashed was not the one he had hoped to see, but important nonetheless it was Nick Furry. If Furry was contacting him it was something of great importance. "Yes." Tony spoke into the phone upon answering it. "Stark meet me at Veritas at 1900 there is no room for discussion." was all the former leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. said before the line went dead.

Tony sighed the last thing he wanted to be doing right now was playing Iron Man; his personal life was in shambles all his friends were gone all having chose to side with Captain America when push came to shove other than a scrawny teenager from Queens, Rhodey and Vision he hadn't seen any of the others in several months. Pepper still was not speaking to him unless it directly involved Stark Industries and then only via phone he hadn't seen her face since before the Accords were signed and he wasn't even going to touch on the amount of alcohol that he had been going through as of late but better booze than women right? He wondered who all Furry had pulled into this. He hoped; hell he prayed that Steve wasn't going to be present. He knew eventually he would have to face his once best friend and make amends because no matter what had happened Barnes did not have control over his own mind when the incident took place and Tony couldn't blame Rogers for something he would have done for any of his team; his family.

Tony had cleaned up and sobered up to he best of his ability and was waiting at the base in which he had been instructed and so far he was the only one there. He didn't know if he found this comforting or if he should start planning his exit. Suddenly the blinding fluorescent light flooded the medium sized room. "Sit." was all that Furry said as he and Coulson stepped forward. Tony did as he was told but could not help as his mouth seemed to move upon its own. "I'm sitting like a good little boy now where is everyone or is this super secert meeting just for me." he exclaimed with false cheerfulness "I have a mission for you and all of the Avengers this is non-negotiable an extremely important asset was taking from her home three months ago and it is imperative that he retrieve her. Everything you need to know is in the file look over it and them we will finish your briefing." Furry said as he threw the manila file folder on the table.

Tony sighed and pulled it to him and opened it. The first thing he saw was a picture of a pretty girl in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length dark mahogany hair that fell in soft waves half way down her back, gray eyes so light they were almost clear, an oval face with high cheek bones and a fair complexion, a up-turned button nose, and a small yet full pouty mouth and a hourglass figure and delicate bone structure. She looked like a living porcelain doll. She was absolutely stunning beautiful but there was a strength behind her eyes. Even in the picture you could tell that she was strong-willed.

The next page was standard information containing her birth-date which was in early fall, full name Alexis Mallorie Burns-Cobb, her age twenty-six, height 5'3, weight one hundred and twenty pounds, all medical conditions and previous medical procedures, blood type, a list of all known allergens, her birth town Russellville, Arkansas and where she currently lived Rainbow, Texas, her martial status however was redacted which probably meant that she was in fact married either currently or at some point and to protect her current or ex-spouse it had been removed because the significant other was not of relevant to the agency, and her profession was psychiatrist for extreme cases of abuse, trauma, and extreme mental illness specializing in children most notably working with those from extreme abuse cases from foster care or domestic surroundings, children recovered after being abducted and tortured and severe PTSD veterans.

Tony had to admit that one paper this girl was impressive as hell especially after reading some of the cases that she had worked and been successful in patients with full recovery. It took a lot emotionally and mentally to be able to deal with this type of career; and to achieve it by such an early age meant that the I.Q. score of 180 was no laughing matter and the fact that her degree took her only six years to complete where for even the most profound in the field had studied for eight to twelve years and she was going back to school for a bachelors in anthropology it just showed how bright she was. Which made him wonder why she was missing and who had taken her; her brain in the wrong hands could be dangerous if manipulated wrongly as Tony knew all to well.

Just when Tony thought the file couldn't get anymore impressive he found the section about why she was considered a potential asset and on S.H.I.E.L.D's watch list as well as why she was so damn good at her job. The girl had abilities unlike that which he had ever seen and he was once friends with some the most interesting people in the universe including a Super Solider from the forties, a mutant spider-boy, a guy who turns green and loses all control, and a god and those were just to name a few but this girl she was impressive. Hell he wanted to get his hands on her to study and he knew that Bruce would love it.

She could enter into one's head and take their memories and experience them for herself first hand, she could hide memories within your mind, completely destroy them if she so chose, or she could program your brain to do whatever it is she wanted you to do. Not to mention her ability it partially heal wounds, diseases and fractures be forcing you mind to unlock past the ten percent of the normal function of the brain to heal it's own body. Tony was in fact a little intimidated by this girl and could see why if she was missing it was a very bad thing. If her intelligence and abilities fell into the wrong hands the effects could be catastrophic on a universal scale. Tony shut the fill and set back in his car scrubbing his hand over his face the weight of the last few months finally catching up to the man.

"Why would you bring this to me first?" Tony asked Furry. "I've been asking myself that exact same damn question since Coulson first brought this to my attention. My first instinct was to take it to Rogers." Furry answered honestly. "Why didn't you? He's the fucking boy scout or did you forget the fact that he almost killed me protecting a monster or the fact that he is the reason that the only team I have to work with is a high school kid from Queens, an android, and my best friend who while fighting with Roger's people broke his back and almost died or am I the only one that remembers how he betrayed us all?" Tony spat angrily even if in his heart wasn't completely in it he had come to understand that he had not been entirely right either and the reason he was the angriest is if it had been any one of his team mates he would have done the same god-damned thing that Steve did. "No I have forgotten that you and half your team was too fucking chicken shit to stand up and back your Captain. The reason I brought this to is because your precious Accords doesn't think that a person with her caliber of power is important enough to look in to because she could be anywhere she wasn't an agent so there for she isn't a threat because she is considered "highly classified" so bad guys couldn't get a hold of her file."

Tony was taken a back how could the Accords not dictate that this girl needed to be found yesterday. If she fell into the hands of H.Y.D.R.A or some of Loki's pawns then the whole fucking world could be brought down. Furry watched as the realization hit Tony like a ton of bricks. "That is exactly why Roger's refused to sign. Stark because they govern where you are and are not needed. If The Avengers can't be trusted to do their own jobs and if people can not accept that there is going to be causalities in the things you all face. Then who in the hell has the right to govern what lives matter and which ones don't? A bunch of politicians who only see dollar signs. And weather you want to or not you are putting this team back together in its entirety no matter the cost or who you have to play nice with. Go de-brief Vision, Rhodey and Parker then you are to meet with Natasha and Barton and I will see you there. Full instructions have been given to F.R.I.D.A.Y to disclose once you have de-briefed your current team." With his finally instructions Furry and Coulson disappeared. Tony wondered why he was even there more than likely to gloat at the big fuck up that was once again on of his decisions.


	3. Perspective

A/N: Sorry for the late update but real life has gotten hectic and I also played with a few ways to do this chapter and decided this was the best one to go with. In the next chapter the whole time is going to be briefed and the plan is going to be sat in motion. Hope you all enjoy. Read review and much love.

* * *

Furry walked up the steps and onto the porch of a small but comfortable sized house out in the middle of nowhere and knocked on the door. He had received more information about who had taken Alexis Cobburn and it wasn't good. He was glad that he had went ahead and decided to send the information through e-mail to Natasha so she could brief Clint and give Tony a little of a heads up to wrap his head around working with someone that he had no interest in ever seeing again.

Steve got up from the couch and turned off the TV where he had been watching the news and grabbed the small but powerful pistol that he kept on the coffee table and made his way quietly through the house. He was expecting Furry but he didn't know if he had been compromised. It was just caution and his years as a solider taking over. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was just Furry. Steve sighed and sat the gun down and opened the door; holding his hand out to Furry.

"How you doing Cap?" Furry asked as he shock Roger's hand; smiling a little. Even though the reason he was here was bad it was still good to see an old friend. "I've been better. So what brings you all the out here." Steve said as he stood aside to let Furry in and began to lead the man toward the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen Steve sat down at the table and motioned for Furry to do the same. Furry throw a copy of the same file that he had given Stark just a the day before onto the table and sat down as Steve began to read it.

He had to admit that he was impressed by the girl and her powers. He was also thinking that maybe she could help Bucky. She had almost complete power over memories and that's all the H.D.Y.R.A training was was false memories and codes placed in Bucky's brain. This could be the answer that they were looking for to give him a second chance. Steve hoped more than he ever had that they could get to this girl in time to save her. She might just be link that was needed to start to make things right again.

Roger's nodded at Furry as he sat the file down. "Okay, what's the catch?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair. "First I want my team put back together and I want this bullshit between you and Stark squashed because this is going to take all of you working together as a unit with you and Tony in the lead. Second I have just learned tonight on my way here that the faction of H.Y.D.R.A that created the Winter Solider are the people responsible for her capture and you are going to have to go to Wakanda and wake Barnes." Steve sighed. Bucky had asked to be left on ice until they could disable what H.Y.D.R.A had done to him.

"I don't know how well that is going to go over Nick?" Steve sighed with concern evident on his face. "We think that she can undo or at least disable The Solider's training. He is going to be the only one that can get us in and out of the base." Steve nodded. "Okay. I'll get Wanda, Sam and Scott to meet and give them a brief mission statement. I am assuming that you have already briefed the others." "Nat and Clint are on their way to Stark Tower now and Tony was given that file and told to assemble his team and wait for further instructions. And thanks Captain I knew you would come through for me. Be at the Tower by 0700 in the moring the quinjet will be waiting for you about a mile down the road.

Steve picked up his phone and sent a message for everyone to meet him at the coordinates that Furry had given him for the jet along with a very brief statement as to why and what it concerned. They would be at the jet in about half an hour. He then called Nat and found out that she and Clint were already at the Tower on their way up to the penthouse to speak with Tony.

Tony was pissed. He had to have Peter lie to his Aunt May again so that he could come to the Tower for the next three days for the briefing. He was going to have to actually put the kid on his pay roll soon if he had to keep telling May that Peter was coming over to work on projects for him and if he was honest the kid was good with Tech. He just hated involving someone so young on missions and if he could help it the kid would not be coming along on this one. Currently the kid was in Tony's lab playing with spare parts and having a blast.

He also didn't like the idea of working with Rogers again so soon after everything that had happened during their last meeting and he had a feeling that he and Barnes were fixing to be spending a lot of time together which meant that he had to put his differences aside for the good of missions and Tony knew that he was a petty son of bitch when it came having to be an the bigger man when it came to his own bullshit. Tony couldn't put a finger on it but he had a feeling this girl was about to change all of their worlds and he didn't know if he was ready for that or not. Then there was the problem of getting a hold of Bruce and Thor but he decided to put that thought to rest until after everyone arrived and they could figure it out together.

A knock on the door pulled Tony from his thoughts he got up to go answer it. Natasha and Clint stood in the door way. He expected Rogers to be with them but was also un-surprised that the two best friends and partners were alone. "Romanoff. Barton." he said as he nodded and moved aside to allow them access into his home. "I've had your old rooms sat back up for you so go ahead and make yourselves at home." Clint pushed past him and immediately went up the stairs. He was still pissed off at Tony agreed to sign the Accords which caused him to get pulled back into this whole mess and for allowing his judgement to get in his way where Bucky and Steve were concerned. He of all people knew what it was like to have someone take complete control of your mind and force you to do horrible things in their name. Loki had done it to him in fact it was what lead him to become an Avenger himself.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Natasha asked. She knew that she was going to have to be the voice of reason in the middle of all of this. She was the only one that had chosen both sides when it had mattered and understood each view she was also the only other person that had known Bucky before the whole shit storm had started.

Tony nodded at her as he lead her over to the bar. He didn't know if she needed a drink but he knew that he did. "How much do you know?" She asked deciding to lead with the mission first instead of her time training under The Winter Solider in The Red Room. She wasn't quite ready for everyone to know about her past as his lover yet. "I know that we need to get this girl back before because her abilities absolutely terrify me and that she could cause chaos on an universal scale. I know that I going to have to put up with the bastard I called friend that stabbed me in the back according to Coulson and Furry." Tony told her as he knocked back a two finger shot of the strongest Scotch that he had. "Well I'm going to go ahead and ruin the rest of your night. I'm not at liberty to give all the details under Furry's orders, Steve will brief us all in the morning at 0700 when he arrives as head of the team but I can go ahead and inform you so that you are prepared for it and so it also comes from a friend." Tony shot a look that told her he didn't believe that anymore. "Tony I am still your friend but I am also Steve's and Bucky's..." she held her hand up cutting off anything that Tony was about to say. "That's a story for another time. But Bucky is going to have to come along with us."

Tony slammed his glass down on the bar. "Goddamn it! I knew I was going to have to deal with that murderer. He said as he scrubbed his hand across his face; a gesture that was becoming more and more common place with the billionaire philanthropist. Natasha sighed. "Do you blame Clint for the lives he took and the chaos he caused under Loki's control?" She asked calmly as she looked Tony dead in the eyes. "No and you know I don't Nat. But this is different." "How? Because years ago while under someone's complete control he killed your parents. Because it is personal? Come on Tony think about it. If anything you should have sympathy for him and Steve as well as your own grief. They were both close personal friends of your father. Now stop and put yourself in Bucky's shoes. What if it was you and it was Clint and Laura or their kids even or any of us. How would you feel even if it was completely out of your control and it was your closest friends blood on your hands." With that Natasha got up and walked up stairs leaving Tony alone to ponder her words.

Tony poured himself another drink and sat back down at the bar. He had been thinking about the fact that Bucky had not had control of his own actions and he had even looked at it from Rogers view and knew he would do the same for anyone of his team mates but he had never had anyone give him the perspective that Nat had. He remember the vision that Wanda had shown him. All of his friends dead in a pile at his feet because of his actions. He recalled the anger and despair that it had created within his own mind and it had only been a vision. He could not possibly imagine the hell that Bucky had to deal with because the blood as actually on his hands and maybe that was punishment enough for the man that had killed his parents all those years ago and maybe by some fucking miracle the Avengers could be put back together because he had the most horrible feeling that this shit was the the beginning to something much larger and sinister for them all.


	4. Mission Briefing

A/N: Sorry for the long update again, but I am the mother of three and have a full time job as well. In this chapter we are going to see Captain take his place back as leader and briefs the team. I am hoping for this and one to three more chapters of slow build then action. Oh and PS sorry for the typo of her last name in the previous chapter. I was working on another story where the last name was Cobburn and my computer auto corrected me. It is Cobb. (Ten points if you can name all of the references that her name is as well as Bobby's. Her's is all from two fandom and his another.)

The jet touched down at Stark Tower and Steve Rogers was nervous for the first time in a very long time. It had been a little over six months since the team had split and he had been a fugitive of the country he once fought to protect and he would still lay down his life for it if asked. He was a solider through and through. He and the rest of his team stepped out on to the roof at 0630, thirty minutes ahead of schedule.

Wanda walked up and took Steve's hand and squeezed. She wished that Clint was with her, he and Laura had taken her under their wing and treated her like their child, she loved Steve like a brother but Clint had a way of reassuring her and she was nervous. It would be the first time that she had seen Vision since the fight and Tony had kept her prisoner in this very tower; she knew that it had been to protect her but it still made her uneasy. Sam spoke up "Let's do this." with more bravado then he felt. The reality was that he didn't trust Stark and neither did Scott. They reached the elevator and stepped in waiting for it to take them to the conference room where all hell could literally break lose.

Steve stood outside the conference room his stomach churning, everyone was in there waiting on him and the rest of his team expect for Thor and Banner who he had already been in contact with. He took a deep breath and exhaled calming his stomach to the best of his ability.

He knocked on the door feeling that was the correct thing to instead of just walking in; this after all was no longer a place in which he felt he belonged. Before he had knocked he caught Nat's eye and she smiled welcomingly at him. He had to remember that he still had friends on the inside of the room as well.

Tony opened the door a little more harshly then he had intended, however he didn't miss the small flinch that left Rogers and inwardly cursed himself. He had decided the night before after his talk with Natasha that he was going to forgive Rogers and begin making peace with the man and even though it would be begrudgingly try and put his differences with Barnes away as well. Steve knew this was not going to be easy for either of them but the anger in which the door was opened with hurt. Tony nodded at him and cleared his throat allowing all four people to enter the room and waited for everyone but Roger's to find a place to set down.

Vision looked up as Wanda entered the room and smiled and nodded at her. He missed her company and wanted to catch up with her. He was still adjusting to his human feelings and he had been lonely since she sided with Captain America. Clint moved down a seat so that Wanda could sit between them; knowing that with Steve leading the meeting that it is where she would be most comfortable, which Wanda gratefully accepted. Vision was slightly taken aback because he had sat in a manor that would allow her to set by him and she had chose not to.

Tony cleared his throat and shut the door. "Roger's here has the full briefing and will you give you all the information that is needed and he will be leading this operation." Tony stated with very little aggravation in his voice which he was proud of him self for as he leaned up against the window in the wall in the back of the room snacking on Pistachios.

Steve walked to middle of the room where he could be seen and heard by all and cleared his throat and nodded toward Wanda who got up and handed each person a copy of the file that he and his team had condensed down for easier reading along with a picture of the girl.

"Okay. So here is what we know. The subject is a twenty-six year old female named Alexis Mallorie Cobb who was taken from her home is Rainbow Texas three months ago. S.H.I.E.L.D placed her on the "Potentials" list. The H.Y.D.R.A cell that created The Winter Solider are the one's responsible for her kidnapping so the mission is going to be extremely dangerous. The Accords knew about this and chose to keep this under wraps so know this mission is off the record and will set you all against the Accords." Steve paused to allow this information to sink in; these were the same group up people that tore them apart that so many of them had readily agreed to sign.

"These orders are coming directly from Nick Furry and Phil Coulson who are entrusting this highly classified information to us; in hopes that we can put our team; our family back together." Steve paused again to let the weight of his words sink in. "She is a therapist for extremely abused children and soldiers suffering form severe PTSD; her abilities are unlike that which we have seen. She has the power to manipulate memories, hide them within your sub conscience, relive them, and even destroy them. She is also a genius and extremely valuable in her field." Steve stopped for a moment to allow the others to process the unusual abilities of the girl.

"This mission as of right now only has two parts. One is to retrieve Bucky Barnes a.k.a The Winter Solider from Wakanda because he is the only person that has intimate knowledge of this base; it is where he was kept at. Two is to retrieve the asset and to bring her back to the Tower for any kind of treatment she will need and to keep her under surveillance. As you may have noticed we are missing to of our biggest hitters Bruce and Thor. Furry has been in contact with the both of them. After the Sokovia incident Bruce took refuge on Asgard with Thor where they are dealing with no other than Loki. They will be joining us after we pick up Bucky in Wakanda. Tony Natasha and I will deliberate our best plan of action and brief you in two hours. Dismissed."

Everyone else got up and left the room. Steve was not going to lie to his-self; it felt good to be leading his team again. He trusted most of the people in that room more than he had trusted anyone else; save for Bucky. The first talk he was going to have would be with Tony alone. They needed to clear the air between the two so that the team could function properly.


	5. Theft

A/N: Sorry for the very long update.

Alexis woke up, cold and panicked. Where in the hell was she? The events of the night before began to settle in her mind. Bobby was dead; he'd been shot, she had absorbed his memories and then her world had went black. Her small hand had flown instantly to her stomach. It felt like she was fu term. Something was horribly wrong. This was impossible.

The cell door creeked open and bright white light surrounded her. Two pairs of thich gloved hands grabbed her and drug her out of the cell she was in. She tried to struggle against them but she was too small and disoriented.

They took her to a sterile operation room and laid her on the table and forced her on t her side and felt them roughly digging a large needle into her back. She screamed out in pain. They were performing an epidural. Something hideous was happening to her and her little girl and she was powerless to stop it.

After the block was in place they just as roughly rolled her over and shoved an I.V. into her vein and dosed her with Oxytocin and labor was forced upon her . She screamed and pushed all the while begging them to stop. Soon her baby was born but she never heard her cry. Time of death was declared and anger at the experiment expressed.


	6. Awaking

Bucky Barnes came to disoriented. T'Challa and Steve both promised not to take him off ice before they had found a way to stop the H.Y.D.R.A programming that had been left within his mind. He never wanted to be a pawn for someone else again. All he knew was that if he was awakened then it was either a very good thing or all hell had broken lose.

Steve waited patiently while Bucky orientated his-self from the cyro tube he had been in. Bucky wasn't going to like being awakened before they had saved him but getting this girl back was the only chance they had at doing just that. He didn't know what ti expext when Bucky awoke. His friend or The Winter Soldier?

Slowly Bucky realized it was Steve standing before him. "Cap?" Bucky asked in a groggy voice. "Yeah Bud." "Did you find a way to save me?"

Steve sighed and began to explain why he had been awoken and gave Bucky the file and he agreed that someone had to go after this girl. She could be one hell of an asset to them or one hell of enemy and no one deserved the hell that had befallen Bucky.

This girl was also the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. Bucky was lost in the grey of her eyes. He wanted to save more than he did his-self. She actually wanted to make a difference in this world and help people in ways that he had only ever destroyed them in.


End file.
